


一个脑洞

by jrsjrjbz



Series: 猪猫同人 [5]
Category: Seegasm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrsjrjbz/pseuds/jrsjrjbz
Summary: 关于猪哥为什么举办首届See101的脑洞





	一个脑洞

已经是第二次发布即将去往光州出差的推特了。  
那个人还是没有给自己发消息。

生气了？还是自己上次哪里没做好？  
不会吧，上个视频的拍摄过程中明明两个人都感觉很好。虽然成片看起来战况很激烈，但从事后检查来看也并没有弄得太狠，不至于一个月都没有消息。

那是……遇上了其他更满意的人了？  
男人擦头发的动作顿了顿，要不问一下？  
不行，刚开始的时候自己就和对方说过，拍摄结束后绝对不会主动联系他的，主动权永远只在对方的手上。

阿西，可是明天晚上就要出发了。  
男人焦躁地扔开湿漉漉的毛巾，拿起手机点开推特，噼里啪啦地按了一堆文字之后又啧的一声将那些英文全部清空。  
不能再发即将前往光州的推特了，好像暗示得太明显了。  
怎么办呢？

男人的手指有意无意的在桌面上敲击着，整个人陷入沉思。  
忽然灵机一动。

“下一个视频的主角将会是10天内网站销售量最高的合作伙伴。当然，所有的销售额都将分一半给对方，请点击链接支持您喜欢的少年。”  
“我将在统计结束后尝试与对方取得联系。”  
“截止日期为明晚。”

男人发送完推特，看着网站后台上某位一个月没主动联系自己的合作伙伴一骑绝尘的销售量，翘起了嘴角。  
‌


End file.
